tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Thomas Creator Collective
The Thomas Creator Collective is a fan-made series promoted by the official Thomas & Friends YouTube channel. The series is filmed by several fans of the franchise and promoted by Mattel, and one new episode is released every Friday. The series began on November 6th, 2015 with the release of the first episode. Episodes Thomas Creator Collective Presents # The Best (And Worst!) of Diesel 10 – Thomas reminds Diesel 10 of some of the times he was not helpful. # Thomas' Bravest Moments – Thomas tells Ashima about his bravest moments. # Sodor's Craziest Crashes – Emily and Frieda discuss that "the boys" on Sodor sometimes spend a little too much time off the rails. But Duck, reminds Emily of a story she forgot. # James' Most Dangerous Moments - James and Axel are thundering down the line with a very dirty coal train. But James remembers some dangerous scrapes from the past. # The Best of Bill and Ben - Ivan and Raul are working at the Clay Pits and Bill and Ben are up to their old tricks! The twins remember some of their favourite practical jokes! Music Videos * We Make a Team Together (alternate Christmas version - part of 'The Great Snow Storm of Sodor') * Monsters Everywhere (part of 'Spooky Sodor') * Accidents Will Happen Involved Users * Matt Michaud (Enterprisingengine93) * Caleb Richardson (Calebtrain) * Lucas Cull (TheTrainModeller) * Trent Stanley (DieselD199) * Brenden Galeotti (BrendenReis10) * Rebecca Linthwaite * Adam Guzik (Tines Sensahthe) * Nathan Tiemeyer (UpsideNow) * Isaiah Feguson (The Tuggster Intensifies) * Rodrigo Ortiz Medel (Thomas T'n'P Productions) * Jason Hadfield (SidekickJason) * Dylan Moseley (FlouncingFiddlesticks) * Kosei Yamamoto (Capsule Thomas) * Taylor Livermore (TT-N-PStudio) * Carson Marenka (Carson08022000) * (ThomasWoodenRailway) * Vinnie Smith (MrConductorFan1406) * Alexander Kvitblik (TheSodorSteamworks) * Reece Harrison (TheWorldofSodor) * Marina Razumova * Shlomo Friedman * Andrew Marvin * Jadan Distefano (JadanD247) * Darby Knight (TrainedAssassin) * Dieter Chan & Thatcher Wong (Wong Village) * Wylie Queenan (Shortround551) * Joel Hunter (GeebMachine) * Stephen Sheredy (Sudrian Railway Modeler) Cast * DieselD199 as Thomas, Gordon, Diesel 10, Salty, Paxton, Sir Topham Hatt, Stan, Splatter and Dodge (Secrets of the Stolen Crown only) * TardisRescue as Edward (The Great Snow Storm of Sodor - The Great Chase) * The Tuggster Intensifies as Henry (The Great Snow Storm of Sodor - Racers on the Rails) and Oliver * TheBuriedTruck as Henry (The Fast and the Fizzleboxes onwards) * Matt Michuad (EnterprisingEngine93) as Percy, Arthur, Skiff, Dodge (The Fast and the Fizzleboxes only) ''and Bertram * Nathan Tiemyer (UpsideNow) as James and Vinnie * Andrew Skyes as Donald, Douglas, and Spencer * Liz Productions5784 as Emily and Mavis * Michelle Hurtado as Molly, Daisy, and Millie. * Mallardfan62 as Murdoch * The Unlucky Tug as Stanley * BrendenReis10 as Stafford and Splatter ''(The Fast and the Fizzleboxes only) * Calebtrain as Ryan, Dart, Duck (Spooky Sodor onwards), Bill, and Ben * TB7 Productions (formerly known as trainboy7 and PotatoFairy93) as Den * ImpactAnimations as Duck (The Great Snow Storm of Sodor - Sodor's Finest) * MrConductorFan1706 as Stepney and the Grumpy Van * ToyTrains4U as Marion * MilkTankerMedia as Harvey * TheSodorSteamworks as Samson * RightOnTracks as Whiff * Danielthetankengine as Scruff * TheMilanToonChannel as Timothy and Harold * Dylan Moseley as Porter * Abby Salzberg as Belle * Tyler Hildebrand as Flynn * TheTrainModeller as 'Arry and Bert and The Narrator (Thomas' Tall Tale only) * Tines Sensahthe as Toby, Diesel, and The Narrator (Spooky Sodor only) * Edward Tophat as Henry's Forest signalman * Shortround551 as Dennis, Gator, and The Narrator (The Steam Games only) * TurtlesandThomas as Sidney * Will Champion as BoCo * Mikester Paltoes as Philip * GeebMachine as Class 40 and The Flying Scotsman * TrevorPalVA as Hank, George, Nigel and The Narrator (Bridge Jump and Triple Chase only) * Marcus Yamamoto as Hiro * Cyril Niccolai as Axel * RosietheCutie1995 as Rosie, Caitlin and Clarabel * SidekickJason as Connor * KnapfordHarbour as Mallard * Tian Wang as Yong Bao * SodorFan2K10 as Skarloey * Steve Garcia as Rheneas and Victor * Melshiri as Freddie * HiroTheJapaneseTrain as Luke and Edward (Spooky Sodor onwards) * SmurfyDan as Oliver (The Pack) * Annie C as Annie * SodorsRailways as Toad * SmurfyDan, Ericpierre53, and The MilanToon Channel as The Troublesome Trucks * Julian Risetto as S.C. Ruffey * Sudrian Trainspotter as Rickety * Voltaire as the Museum Director * Rosalind Ashford as Queen Elizabeth II * Mainland Studios as a Stationmaster * Richa Shukla as Ashima * Reena Shah as Ashima (singing voice) * Jael Golad as Frieda * Luiz Teixeira as Raul * Klurty34 as Logan * Artem Kremer as Ivan * Daniel Beja as Axel (singing voice) * Rosie Curtis as Elizabeth * Mr.Oily516 as Fred Pelhay * Jacob Gallagher as Bertie * TheKipperRunsAgain as Trevor and Derek * Christopher Bouchard as Winston and the Sodor Search and Rescue Centre manager. * SamTheTrainFan as Thomas' Driver * Tommy Wang as Superman Thomas * Sam Black as Batman Diesel * ThomasWoodenRailway as Lorry 2 * ArlesburghHarbourStudios as The Signalman (Rescue The Runaway only) * NeilTheUglyEngine02 as Kevin * Shortround551 as The Narrator (The Steam Games only) Category:Miscellaneous Category:Promotional Videos